Gokudera's New Addiction
by Sakura Hanamoto
Summary: Yamamoto is of the opinion that Gokudera needs a new adiction and decides to help him out. YamaGoku. 8059


Gokudera's New Addiction

Sakura Hanamoto

Gokudera sat stiffly in his seat, trying to ignore the pair of eyes that just wouldn't look away from him. Ever since last week, Yamamoto had done nothing but stare at him whenever he was within range. He was tempted to jump up and yell at the other boy, but knew that such an outburst would only land him in trouble.

Ever since _that_ incident, Yamamoto had been spending most of his time stalking him. He hadn't even picked up a baseball since then, a fact that scared Gokudera. If Yamamoto wasn't even playing _baseball_ that meant one of three things:

1: Hell had officially frozen over.

2: Yamamoto had found something else to obsess over. Something other than baseball.

3: He had developed an unhealthy obsession for Gokudera.

The third choice of course, being related to the second, and both of those choices it seemed was a bad sign for Gokudera. He even remembered the exact incident that had sparked all of this, and it had occurred one week ago.

XxXxXxX Flashback XxXxXxX

Gokudera fiddled with his lighter, needing something to occupy his hands to prevent them from wrapping around Yamamoto's neck and strangling him. The taller boy had decided to accompany him to Tsuna's house. The boss had asked for help with his math homework, and Gokudera being the good right-hand man that he was agreed to help with fervor.

Unfortunately, he'd run into Yamamoto on the way and he'd decided to tag along since he felt that he'd probably need help too.

"You know smoking is bad for your health," Yamamoto commented. He'd spent the last five minutes watching the cigarette held between Gokudera's lips jump up and down as he muttered darkly to himself.

"Just shut up, you baseball idiot," Gokudera murmured.

"You should really pick up a better addiction," the baseball player said with a chuckle.

"Like _what_?" Yamamoto shrugged. He dug into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a packet of gum. He quickly shoved three pieces into his mouth and chewed vigorously.

"Chewing gum maybe."

"Shut up, I don't need you lecturing me about my health," Yamamoto glanced down at him and smiled slightly.

"If you say so, it's your loss."

XxXxXxX

Gokudera's attempts to help Tsuna and Yamamoto weren't going too well. For one thing, no matter how many times he explained the quadratic equation, Yamamoto couldn't get it. At least Tsuna got through a couple steps on his own, but Yamamoto was behaving like such a baby that Gokudera's was tempted to throw a stick of dynamite at him. All the while, Yamamoto would just grin, laugh, and chew on his gum.

When the sun was just about set, there was a loud crash and explosion down the stairs, as well as a scream that could only belong to Lambo. Tsuna groaned and got up.

"I'll be right back," the young boss muttered before stepping out of his room to check on the kids. By now, Tsuna should have realized that leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto alone in the same room was a bad idea, but he hadn't realized it and that was now the case.

"Stupid cow just doesn't know when he's not needed," Gokudera mumbled.

"No! Lambo, don't use the bazooka!" they heard Tsuna's voice carry up the stairs and Lambo's wailing stopped.

"Tsuna sure is good with kids," Yamamoto commented. He was grinning, as usual, and that grin was starting to get on Gokudera's nerves.

"God, why are you always smiling?!" he demanded loudly.

"Because I have a reason to," Yamamoto replied. Gokudera gripped the wood of the table they sat at in suppressed anger.

"And what reason would that be?" Gokudera hadn't meant to ask, the words had just slipped out of his mouth before he could think about it.

"This one," Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera by the elbow and pulled the gray-haired boy towards him. Gokudera blinked and was about to protest, but he was stopped when Yamamoto kissed him. Gokudera's eyes widened in shock, and before he could push Yamamoto away the taller boy released him, stood up and left.

It wasn't until five minutes later that Gokudera realized that he was chewing Yamamoto's gum.

XxXxXxX End Flashback XxXxXxX

"Gokudera-kun, are you all right?" Gokudera blinked and stared blankly at Tsuna.

"What is it 10th?" he asked stupidly.

"I just asked if you were all right." Tsuna repeated.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Gokudera wandered away, grumbling something in Italian.

"I wonder what's up with Gokudera-kun, what do you think Reborn?" Tsuna asked the baby.

"He's worried about his relationship with Yamamoto."

"Eh? Relationship? Why would he be worried?"

"He has his reasons," Reborn to the boy. "Let's go Tsuna, we have work to do." Tsuna reluctantly followed after the assassin.

XxXxXxX

Gokudera wandered through the school grounds, unable to think of what to do. He turned the corner and found himself in the backfield. He saw someone practicing baseball. It didn't take long for Gokudera to realize that it was Yamamoto. He promptly turned around and flattened himself against the wall. He didn't want Yamamoto knowing he was there.

He didn't know how long he stood there, nor was he aware of the person hitting self-pitched baseballs. He didn't notice when the sound of the bat stopped, or that that person was headed his way. When he did hear the sound of footsteps, he was too late.

"Boo," Gokudera jumped visibly at the sound of Yamamoto's voice. Yamamoto snickered quietly.

"What the hell do you want moron?" Gokudera asked him.

"Nothing really, just wondering if you wanted some more gum," Gokudera then became acutely aware of the sound of Yamamoto chewing more gum. Memories returned from the week earlier. Memories he didn't want to think about, yet, he began blushing at the thought.

"N-no! Why the hell would I want some gum?" Yamamoto grinned that infuriating grin again. He grabbed Gokudera and pinned him to the wall tightly. "Let go you bastard!"

"No thanks," Yamamoto descended upon Gokudera and kissed him again. This time, Gokudera did struggle, but Yamamoto was much stronger than he was. After a moment, Yamamoto pulled away, but kept his hold on the shorter boy. Gokudera reached up and grabbed Yamamoto by the collar and pulled him closer.

"You were right, I should get a new addiction," he whispered into Yamamoto's ear before kissing the taller boy. Pushing the wad of gum back into Yamamoto's mouth with his tongue.

Neither of them noticed Tsuna or Reborn approach, and neither really cared. Tsuna blushed when he saw his two friends kissing but didn't say anything. Once they were out of ear shot of the pair Reborn spoke up.

"See? The problem fixed itself," Tsuna raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it.


End file.
